Love, Trust and Monsters
by goolcaptain
Summary: Drusilla falls in love with the Summer's girls. But can she be saved? Very dark but worth it


Summary; Drusilla's love for the Summer's girls helps her regain her humanity. But can she be saved? I've read many Buffy surrenders herself to various vamps, especially Dru and Dracula. I like the stories but prefer a 'happy' ending so here goes

Spoilers/Timeline; Season 5 after 'Buffy vs Dracula'

Disclaimer; all these characters belong to Mutant Enemy productions and this work is purely no profit.

Distribution; as you like it

Feedback; one is not so much a happy sequal to but certainly was inspired by Buffy vs Drusilla whicu can can find at;

http/www.glamourousrags. if THAT upsets you, you can read my happy sequal to it amongst Why do we write this?at; http/adultfan. if you're over 18 and VERY, VERY open minded an adult version of this can be found under my name at adult fan fiction .net

but be warned DARKEST/KINKIEST story ever!

Love, Trust and Monsters

"Hello"

"Hello Drusilla. Come to visit Spike" Buffy let her walk up to her, knowing she could take her at any time. She scanned the surrounding gravestones with her peripheral vision but there was no one else there. Dru was alone and unarmed.

"I need you, Slayer, I need you to complete me"

Buffy laughed. "Newsflash dearie. I killed Lothos, I killed The The Master, I killed Dracula. You're a side-show hypnotist in comparison" She readied Mr Pointy.

"I need you"

Buffy looked at her, puzzled.

"I need you, we're all alone, both of us. We're all alone together. Two swans on the frozen lily pond"

"In case you didn't notice, you're a vampire, I'm a vampire slayer. You kill people including some good friends of mine. I kill you. And I'm not alone" she raised the stake. "I've got this for company. Where do you want it?"

"Kill me or be with me. Please, my flower, kill me or be with me"

"What, have you kill me? Vamp me?"

"Why would I want to do that? I wouldn't want anyone else to feel like I feel. They all leave me. All of them. Spike, Angelus, Darla, they all go. I don't want to be alone. It's so cold when you're alone. I'd never want you to feel that way"

"No one does" she tensed her hand around the stake readying herself to strike.

Drusilla gently took the stake and pressed it over her heart, actually breaking the skin a little. All Buffy had to do was apply a small amount of pressure and that would be it. Her hand pressed against Dru's breast a little.

She couldn't do it. She couldn't kill this evil creature even as it begged her to, even for Kendra and Jenny and all the others. She couldn't help her commit suicide. She lowered the stake and looked Dru in the eye.

"I'm hungry" Drusilla had a look of incredible sadness.

"Oh boy" thought Buff. She couldn't kill Dru. She couldn't leave her alone to kill the innocent. The solution was obvious. The memory of Angel feeding off her came back, the feeling of The Master's draining her dry welling up from deep in her subconscious. She felt a pang of guilt at her enjoyment of the act, feeling as though it was the thrill of falling without the sudden finality of striking the ground. This wasn't thrall, this was her choice. It had to be.

She put her stake at the ready, standing by to stake Dru in an instant if she tried taking too much. She pulled back her sleeve and proffered her left wrist to Dru.

"Be careful"

Dru took her hand. Her fingers felt so icy. Buffy looked away as she vamped out.

The bite hurt. It reminded Buffy a little of losing her virginity, the impact of the fangs punching through her flesh. She grimaced.

Drusilla began to suck, very gently. Buffy felt the pain lessen and her hand become a little numb. The sensation of her blood pumping, of Drusilla sucking it greedily was rather pleasurable in a strange way, like the slow rhythm of sex or a stiff massage. She sighed a little, contentedly, her breath becoming slower and more shallow. Her legs flexed apart slowly as if preparing themselves to receive something. She wondered if this was how her mother felt, breastfeeding her.

She was glad when Drusilla stopped, she could feel herself letting go and it made her uncomfortable. Dru looked at her, Buffy's blood still on her lips. All she could think of was how pretty Dru looked . how nice her eyes were and how lovely it was to feel her lips on her skin, her fangs in her flesh. She began to imagine giving in to Drusilla, allowing herself to be taken over and letting Drusilla suck all her blood away. She craved it more than she dared admit. She'd pretty much made up her mind to give in and allow herself to become a vampire by Drusilla. Drusilla had won over the Slayer...

And Sunnydale would be in a whole lot of trouble.

"I can't allow that. I can't let my family, my friends, innocent people suffer"

And she didn't want to die, she had everything in the world to live for. And she would never be sired. The merest taste of Dracula's blood and the nightmarish evil she had sensed there filled her with a visceral revulsion. She would rather endure a thousand years of torture and return to the dust than spend one second as a vampire.

"I want some more"

She considered for a second. She'd gone this far. She wanted to do it, she knew she shouldn't but she wanted it so badly. To be needed, to be wanted.

Buffy unbuttoned her blouse, revealing her left collarbone. She pulled her silver cross to the side until it was draped down her back. Drusilla leaned forward and bit deeply into her flesh around her clavicle . Buffy gasped and let out a little cry of pain. Drusilla looked at her, concerned but Buffy gave her a little nod as if to say "OK". It hurt but it was delightful. It was delightful because it hurt, hurt just a little.

She sucked, harder and harder, Buffy felt weak at the knees, trembling, partly through blood loss, partly through excitement.

She felt helpless as Drusilla lowered her to the ground, clasping her with her fangs alone, as if a mother cat with a kitten. She felt Drusilla's weight on top of her and let her stake roll from her hand. She could feel her own bloods' warmth seeping through Drusilla's body, nourishing and revitalising it. She didn't have to ask permission any more, everything Buffy had belonged to her now, was her's for the taking. She broke away from her collarbone and shifted Buffy's bra away before biting hungrily into her left breast, the blood spurting out into her mouth like juice from some succulent ripe fruit, a small half cry of pleasure/pain managing to escape from Buffy's throat, closing her eyes in ecstasy at the glorious sensation.

Buffy bucked and shook as uncontrollable waves of dark pleasure surged through her. She arched her back helplessly and began to scream. "YES! YES! Bite me, suck me, kill me, drain me dry!"

Drusilla stopand and looked at the writhing Slayer begging beneath her. Buffy collected herself for a few moments but she remained resolute.

"You know what I want" Dru said simply.

Buffy understood in a second. She turned her head to the right to expose her carotid artery to Drusilla's relentless fangs, surrendering herself to her entirely. Dru surged forward like a striking cobra, biting into Buffy's throat with skill and precision, timed just right.

"AH! AH! YESSSSS,YESSSS!" Buffy cried as her world went black.

"I'm sorry"

Who was talking? Buffy opened her eyes and tried to move her head. Shooting pain lanced through her neck. It was all she could do not to cry out.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry"

Drusilla was still on her, her head buried in Buffy's chest. Her fangs were no longer in Buffy's flesh, a fact that disappointed her a little, there really was no sensation quite like it, it was just exquisite.

"I've fallen for another one" she realised. "What is it with me and dark energy anyway?"

Drusilla was still murmuring. Buffy listened intently. "I knew he was there, I knew they were watching us. I tried to save you, I really did. But I couldn't"

She thought Buffy was her sister. She was mourning for her family. The family Angelus had killed so ruthlessly. Buffy felt overwhelming sadness and sympathy for her. Somehow her madness overcame her vampire instincts, to let her feel for them. It was the most natural thing in the world for Buffy to take her in her arms and clutch her head in an affectionate embrace.

Eventually Dru broke away. She took her sharp talons and cut a deep scar across her breast, the blood flowing deeply. She motioned for Buffy to drink.

Buff felt fear and uncertainty. She'd been a vampire for a few minutes and they'd been some of the worst of her life. She didn't want to die, wanted to live more than anything else in the world. She wondered where her stake was. She had plenty of back up weapons, James Bond probably had less concealed weapons than Buffy habitually carried in her clothes.

But she wasn't dying. She hadn't lost nearly enough blood for that, even if she'd been just a normal human. She realised that this was symbolic, that Dru had fed from her and now wanted to return the favour. She didn't like the idea, didn't even like her steaks rare. It was trust, Drusilla had placed herself at Buffy's mercy and trusted Buffy not to kill her, Buffy had reciprocated the gesture.

She closed her lips around the wound and licked off the excess. It tasted awful, cold, bitter, salty, an underlying coppery taste. Medecine was like candy in comparison. She sucked gently, politely.

Blood sisters.

She was sitting on the corner of her bed when Buffy awakened. She half wondered if her memory of her tryst with Drusilla might have been a dream but the rapidly healing wounds all over her body told her otherwise. Besides, a mere dream wouldn't have brought this particular visitor.

"Hello Kendra"

"Hello Buffy. You don't seem to be surprised to see me?"

"Guilt is powerful stuff"

"She'll kill you. Just like she killed me"

"She could have but she didn't. Her madness allows her to overcome her demon side. If she feeds off me she doesn't need to kill. I need her Kendra, I need to be needed. I need more than Riley can give" That was the first time she'd ever admitted that, she realised, even to herself.

"She is what she is. She'll turn on you"

"Don't you mean she'll turn me on?" Kendra didn't laugh. Buffy took her hand tenderly.

"What's it like on the other side?"

"Peaceful. One day you'll find out" She leaned forwards and kissed Buffy.

Then she was gone

"Take it off"

Buffy obediently began to shed her clothes, placing them carefully on the damp crypt floor. She started with her high collared top she'd worn to avoid people seeing the bitemarks, she only had the one so she had to keep it clean.

She regretted wearing the lingerie Riley had bought her, pink and flowery, it caused a raised eyebrow from Drusilla. When Buffy was naked she motioned to the customary silver cross her lover wore around her neck.

"I can't be near you with that" Buffy nodded and took it off, placing it with the rest of her clothes. Drusilla looked at it forlornly.

"He didn't save me. He didn't save my family" her voice was bitter.

"He will" Buffy assured her. "Some die so all can be saved. You can't save everyone" She took her hand. "I'm sorry, I wish I could bring them all back"

Drusilla clasped her hand to her bosom for a few moments then let it go. "Stay still" she instructed. Buffy was motionless as a statue as Drusilla walked around her Buffy was lost to desire, yearning for Drusilla to bite and use her. Eventually Dru came back around the front and looked her in the eyes.

"Do you trust me?"

"Yes" her reply was immediate, she didn't even have to think about it. All she wanted was Drusilla's arms around her, Drusilla's fangs in her throat, feasting on her lifeblood.

"Will you call me mistress?"

"Yes" Buffy was exhilarated at the idea.

Drusilla suddenly reached forward and grabbed her hair roughly. Buffy didn't fight back but wondered desperately what she had done wrong.

"YES, WHAT?"

"Yes mistress" Buffy blurted out, comprehending.

Drusilla relaxed her hand and began to stroke her hair tenderly.

"Will you be my slave?"

"Yes Dru's...I mean, yes mistress" Buffy felt a deep change at that moment, a deep forbidden erotic longing welling up within her. It felt great.

"Good slave. Kiss me"

"Yes mistress" she leaned into the kiss and probed Drusilla's mouth gently. Somehow she didn't mind the taste of the blood anymore but she figured that was because it was her own. She nicked her tongue on one of Drusilla's fangs causing herself a delicious little twinge of pain. She felt Drusilla's face shift and contort, the tiny trace of blood enough to trigger the transformation to her demon visage.

Drusilla pulled out of the kiss and looked away as if ashamed of revealing her true self. Buffy took her head in her hands and cradled it gently, bringing it up and looking into her eyes, unafraid. She guided it to her neck, closing her eyes in the moment of anticipation before the nirvana of Dru's teeth penetrating her delicate, choice, firm skin. .

Drusilla bit into her gently, beginning to feed of her with soft, timid sucking. Buffy felt the beautiful moment of pain and surrender again, expelling all the air from her lungs in a long, happy sigh, biting her lip in joy at the pain, mewling slightly, lost in her sublime sensations. Buffy craved more. She flung her arms around Dru.

"Harder Mistress, harder! Feed on me, I'm your slave, use me, bite me, love me please! I'm nothing without your love!"

Drusilla kindly obeyed her slaves pleading and sucked harder, draining Buffy dry.

Drusilla watched Buffy dress. She really was delightful to look at, her own little Miss Edith.

"Do you have to go?"

"Yeah" she considered saying 'mistress' but decided not to. The moment was over. "I've got some sort of demon attacking kids near McCloud Street, it's top of the list"

"But you're so weak"

"I'll be fine. Slayer healing remember. Besides, duty calls"

"It's the Nainef demon. You can find it in old old garage in the back of the cinema"

Buffy looked at Drusilla, surprised that she would volunteer such information.

Dru continued "They love bile, go crazy for it. But they're hard to kill. If you can get some bile you can lure it into a trap"

"Thanks" Buffy wondered if the abattoir would still be open at this time.

"Stop hogging the sheets, Shelia!"

"I'm cold. It's cold in here"

Buffy sighed. It was another balmy Californian evening but she figured that compared where Shelia had come from nowhere would feel as comfortable. She let her have the blankets.

"Thanks"

"If you wore more than two handkerchiefs and a prayer you wouldn't be so cold!" Buffy declared grumpily.

"Says the girl whose dress Xander used as a belt when his broke"

Buffy frowned. Her brown leather number was pretty 'take me now!' She decided to change the subject.

"You didn't come here to talk slutty fashion"

"She's evil Buffy. You know it. She killed me, turned me into a monster. Thank god you staked me!"

"I know, she's evil but she can be controlled, like Angel with his soul"

Shelia shook her head. Buffy leaned in closer to her.

"You got older" Shelia observed.

"Happens"

"Not to me. You got a smoke?"

Buffy laughed. "No! Don't tell me you get the cravings where you're from?"

Shelia shrugged. "Only when I'm here. Not when I'm there. When I'm there I don't need anything"

Buffy stroked her cheek. "I'll see you there someday"

She smiled "When it's your time, only then. We sure gave them a Parents' Night to remember, huh?"

"We sure did!" agreed Buffy.

When she was gone Buffy pulled the sheets back over herself and went back to sleep.

"How did she know it was there? "Buffy wondered "Could she smell it or something". Drusilla reached into the pocket of Buffy's neatly folded clothes, burning her fingertips a little as she spilled the cross on the floor.

"Why do you still wear it?"

"When I'm not here mistress, it's who I am. When I'm not with you, it's what I am"

She thought her mistress was truly wonderful. Why couldn't they all be like her? How fantastic the world would be if they just fed and didn't kill, if they were just predators and not evil, taking only what they needed, only when it was given willingly. They'd be welcome at every party, every home would want one.

She hugged Drusilla back for all that she was worth.

She didn't want to talk to her.

"Buffy?"

She ignored her, burying her head in the pillow.

"Buffy?"

"I know what you're going to say. Stow it"

"She's evil"

"I can control her. I'm not her slave, she's mine, she's the one enchanted with me"

Jenny nodded, the sincerity in Buffy's words was obvious. "I know you feel for her but she's a monster"

"She kills to eat. She's no worse than Miss Kitty catching a mouse or you eating a steak. But now she doesn't have to because she has me"

Jenny shook her head. "She's not a shark, Buffy. She doesn't kill to eat. She kills because that's what she is, she's evil, pure and simple"

"Then why did she come to me? And why didn't she kill me when she had the chance"

"Because she's insane"

"Make your mind up Jenny, which is she? Evil or insane?"

"Both"

"Last night she killed six vamps. She helped me kill a demon the night before. She's helped me save dozens of lives. She needs me and I want her. Where's the bad here?"

Buffy turned away from her. Jenny put her arms around her and put her lips to her ear. "I have to go now Buffy, heed my words"

Buffy took her hand. "He misses you. I miss you too, I'm sorry for what happened to you"

"It's ok, you can't save everyone. I'm glad he misses me but I'm glad he's moved on. I'll see him again, one day. We'll all be together"

Buffy smiled. "I've been hearing that a lot lately"

But Jenny was already gone.

She was waiting at the back door when Buffy came home. Patrol had been boring, there were no vamps in town, either Dru had killed them all or they'd all quit to pastures new. Sunnydale was safe for it's people tonight.

"Hello Drusilla" It seemed wrong to call her mistress in this incongruous setting. It was something she said in the crypt, not on the back lawn where they'd play croquet when dad came to visit. She was glad no one could see Dru from the street, the rear garden had a tall hedge around it, high and impenetrable enough that all three Summer's women would sunbathe naked sometimes. Privacy generally was something you valued as a Slayer.

Buffy took her cross off and put it in her pocket. Drusilla shook her head.

"No, pet. If I fed off you again you'd be too weak to fight if you needed to"

"Hey..." Buffy began to object.

"No. Come and sit with me, honeybunny" she patted the step beside her. Buffy joined her and they simply sat there together like any other couple, enjoying the warm summer night.

"This is the night she died"

"What?"

"My mummy" Drusilla's voice sounded pained. "This date, 7th of June. I came home and found her stuffed in the oven. She'd suffocated trying to claw her way out. It was Angelus' little joke. She'd been making gingerbread men"

"Oh god, I'm so sorry!" Buffy hugged her desperately, unable to imagine the pain and horror Drusilla must have felt.

"Can I have yours?"

"What?" Buffy was puzzled.

"Your mummy. Can I have her?"

Buffy released her and sat back, shocked. "You...you won't hurt her?"

Drusilla looked as if Buffy had just stabbed her. "I want her to be my mummy. I don't want to hurt her. I would never. She's been hurt enough already"

Buffy decided then and there " I invite you into my home"

Buffy quietly opened the door of Joyce's' bedroom. She was asleep, Buffy's slayer senses picking up her shallow breathing. As silently as possible Buffy and Drusilla crept inside.

Buffy sat on the edge of the bed, carefully so as not to wake her mother. Drusilla crept on top of her and gently lowered herself onto Joyce's sleeping body.

Joyce stirred in her sleep, waking up to find herself looking into Drusilla's black, black eyes. Her face registered shock but Drusilla was already holding up her fingers to Joyce's eyes, moving them in tiny, hypnotic circles.

"Believe in me" Joyce followed the movement of her fingertips slavishly. Drusilla's voice was commanding yet soothing. She turned her fingers back towards her own eyes. "Be in me!"

The change was subtle yet palpable. Joyce blinked once then that was it. She submitted to Drusilla's thrall wordlessly, without a moment's struggle. She was Dru's utter slave within seconds.

"Boy!" thought Buffy, "Mom's a real sucker for the thrall. First Drac, now Dru. Maybe I could get Willow to do something to heighten her resistance?"

Dru didn't have to say a thing. Joyce obediently turned her head to one side and exposed her throat to her. Her expression changed not a whit as Dru's fangs powerfully penetrated her throat and began to ravenously drain her lifeblood away.

Her hands came up and began to stroke Drusilla's hair. "That's it baby, suck on Joycey, feed on me, everything's alright, mommy's here"

Buffy felt pangs of envy. Envy for her mother to have Drusilla' feeding on her, envy for Drusilla having mom embrace her like that. She lay down beside Joyce and nuzzled her head to hers, stroking her cheek and kissing her gently, running her fingers through both her mother's hair and Drusilla's. Even under her state of thrall Joyce still smiled and closed her arm around Buffy's shoulders.

Someone was crying. For a moment Buffy felt panic as she thought Dawn might have walked in on them but then she realised it was Drusilla. She had broken away from the neck and had buried her face in Joyce's breasts, sobbing her heart out.

"I'm sorry mummy, I'm so sorry you died, I'm sorry I couldn't save you, I'm sorry, I loved you, I loved you..."

"This is Jenny's monster?" Buffy thought. Joyce reacted just as she expected her to.

"That's ok baby, everything's ok, I love you, everything is going to be alright, there's nothing to fear now, mommy's going to take care of you, I love you too" Buffy felt the words were directed at her as well as Drusilla. It was about the sweetest thing she'd ever heard. She wasn't the slayer at that moment, didn't have a worry in the world, she was little Buffy Summers again, loved and adored in her mommy's arms.

They lay there for a long time together.

"Sleep". Obediently Joyce turned over and closed her eyes at Drusilla's instruction. Buffy studied her. She looked a little pale but otherwise unharmed, the blood flow long since staunched, Drusilla having taken nowhere near enough to hurt even a toddler. Buffy realised that blood wasn't the nourishment Drusilla craved from Joyce, it was her emotional thirst she needed sated. She watched contentedly as her mother peacefully drifted off to sleep again.

It was far to late when Drusilla left, Buffy could sense the coming daylight long before it started to creep over the horizon. Nevertheless, Drusilla turned and spoke to her in the doorway.

"Cherish her. She won't be there forever"

"I know" Buffy answered, a little maudlin.

"No, you don't" Drusilla told her but said nothing more.

"Hello sailor"

"Hello Miss"

"We've never met, have we?" he looked young, just about in his teens. His accent sounded Irish which fitted as his cap said 'HMS TIGER'. His uniform looked slightly dated.

"No Miss. Drusilla killed me over a hundred years ago, I was her first victim"

"I'm sorry. But you have to understand, what I'm doing now, it means there won't be any more victims. She'll never have to kill again" She realised he was looking at her breasts. Instinctively she pulled up her bedsheets to hide them better, wishing she hadn't picked the babydoll nightie Riley had bought her to wear that night.

"I'm sorry" He looked uncomfortable.

"What the hell?" she thought charitably, "Probably hasn't seen any in a century" She let the blankets drop and slowly undid the front lacing in a minxish manner, a coquettish pout on her face.

He blushed. She giggled. Victorians were such prudes. Even the sailors.

"She'll kill you"

"No she won't. She loves me"

"She doesn't love everyone. People mean nothing to her"

"I'll stop her"

He shook his head. "I hope you can Miss, I really do. There was so much I wanted to do with my life"

"Me too"

She was waiting for her mother on the landing, trying to look as casual as possible.

"Are you ok mom? You look a little pale?"

"I'm ok Buffy, I just feel so tired this morning. And my throat hurts so" She reached up to where Drusilla had bitten her but Buffy's fingers beat her to it.

"Owww!"

"Sorry mom, your glands feel really swollen. Maybe you should take the day off. I'll take Dawn to school"

"Huh?" Dawn stuck her head around the corner of the bathroom door, her toothbrush still in her mouth.

"Mom's not well, she's going to take today off" Buffy announced firmly.

"I'm not sure Buffy, I've got that new exhibit coming today..."

"Exhibits can wait. Go back to bed mom and we'll make you breakfast"

"Yeah mom, you go back to bed and I'll stay home from school and take care of you" Dawn declared.

"NO" Buffy and Joyce spoke at the same instant.

Dawn huffed, crossing her arms over the front of her pyjamas. "Well, I'll make you some soup then?"

"That's a much better idea, c'mon mom, I'll tuck you in" Dawn skipped downstairs to the kitchen as Buffy led Joyce back to her room, sitting her on the bed to take off her robe and slippers. She smiled as she considered that her mother was unknowingly sitting in the exact spot where she and Drusilla had fucked the night before.

"God, I look white as a sheet!" Joyce exclaimed staring at herself in the bedroom mirror. She shrugged "At least no headache today"

Buffy looked at her strangely. "Headaches?"

"Too much coffee. When your daughter's a slayer you wait up a lot. Of course, you and Dawn fighting like two cats in a sack doesn't help"

"We'll try and keep it down. You get some sleep and I'll switch you to decafe from now on" She tucked her in, drawing the sheets carefully over her. "I love you, mom".

She didn't know why she'd said it but the look Joyce gave her in return seemed to lift her about a foot in the air with happiness. "I love you too, honey"

Downstairs there came the smell of burning soup. "BUFFY!" Dawn yelled.

"Coming!"

No vamps. Not one. No demons either, even the harmless ones were lying low. Obviously the word was out. No Drusilla either. Buffy had checked the crypt but there was nothing. She was disappointed not to find Dru waiting for her on the step.

"BUFFY! HELP ME!" They were on the sofa. Dawn sat on Drusilla's lap struggling frantically against her overpowering grasp. "Of course" thought Buffy, "I invited her in"

Unhurriedly she pulled up a chair and sat before them. "Dawn, do you trust me?"

"What? Yes, yes I trust you, now HELP ME!"

"Dawn do you love me?"

"Yes, yes, of course I love you"

Her eyes bulged unbelievingly as Buffy reached forward and removed the cross from around her neck, leaving her open for Drusilla. Buff nodded to the vampire and sat back.

It was fascinating to watch it happen. Drusilla held Dawn as helpless as a little mouse trapped in the jaws of a marauding cat. She gently brushed Dawn's hair away from her neck and hesitated a moment, relishing the anticipation. Dawn felt it too, trembling with fear and uncertainty.

She gasped as Drusilla sank her fangs deep into her neck, the exquisite moment when the pointed tips pressed against the skin. It resisted for a deliciously potent second before breaking and allowing them entrance. Buffy recognised the first stage as Dawn continued to struggle and writhe, not realising that her body was no longer hers, that it belonged absolutely to the vampire to do with as it pleased as soon as those sharp, sharp fangs pierced the flesh.

She watched Dawn begin to melt into the second phase, acceptance. She grew weaker, her eyes glazing, her breaths growing slower and shallower, the struggling stopped, her arms drooping limply by her sides. As Drusilla drained her blood she realised the futility of resisting and embraced her conquest, surrendering herself to the fangs in her neck, the beautiful erotic sensation of Dru's sucking in time with her own heartbeat producing the most amazingly pleasurable pulsing feeling. Dawn grew to accept the teeth invading her body, to welcome them, to love them, to wonder how she ever lived without them?

Her head lolled back as Drusilla broke away a second, a tiny cry emanating from her. Even Dawn herself couldn't tell if it was in pleasure or pain. Dru smiled and licked Dawn's blood from her lips "She tastes so sweet, so pure. Still a virgin with so much bright green energy. I could just drain her dry"

Buffy smiled. It was a measure of how much she trusted Drusilla that she didn't feel the slightest concern for Dawns' safety. She just knew Drusilla wouldn't hurt her.

"Green' energy?" she wondered.

She forgot all about it as Drusilla gently traced her fangs along Dawn's lovely smooth shoulder back towards the puncture wounds. Slowly and deliberately the semi-conscious Dawn stretched her head back to allow her better access. As Drusilla's teeth re-entered the existing puncture marks and started sucking again in big greedy swallows Dawn closed her eyes in ecstasy, knowing she was nothing more than Drusilla's plaything and loving every moment of it. She had reached the third stage, surrender. She wanted nothing more than Drusilla sucking on her forever, draining her blood until not a single drop was left, not caring if she lived or died.

When she had finished Drusilla effortlessly swung Dawn up into her arms and carried her up the staircase, strengthened by the fresh young blood she had imbibed. Dawn lay limply, her head rested on Dru's shoulder like a baby's, Buffy following dutifully behind. They changed her into her pyjamas and tucked her in like a fragile little doll. Her skin felt warmer as the blankets surrounded her, Buffy checking her pulse, finding it a little slow but still strong. Her body would probably be able to replenish most of the blood she'd lost by morning, she'd hardly notice it was gone. "I'll make her a big plate of pancakes for breakfast" Buffy decided, "Dawn likes pancakes"

"Goodnight Miss Edith" Drusilla whispered kissing her on the cheek. Dawn smiled in her slumber at the touch of Drusilla's cold, cold kiss.

"Goodnight pet" Buffy kissed her other cheek.

"Goodnight Buffy" she murmured back.

Buffy was startled. She decided to try her luck. "I love you Dawn"

"I love you too" Dawn drifted into a deep, dreamless sleep. Buffy felt she could spend hours just standing there, watching her, listening to her breathe in and out

Drusilla was waiting at the bedroom door as Buffy emerged, a massive grin on her face. "You look happy, peaches"

Buffy sighed. "We get on so well together when she's unconscious"

"You're her mom, right" The bonnet was a dead give-away.

"My daughter is dead. She died a century ago. It is only a demon who wears her face now"

Buffy leaned back on her pillow and just looked at her, sadly.

"This is nice" remarked Joyce. " We should do this more often"

Mother and daughter sat there on the outside steps of the house, bathing themselves in the gentle rays of the afternoon sun. Buffy was holding her mom's hand, both of them taking deep, long breaths, the air filled with the scent of the cherry blossoms Joyce had planted last spring. It was such a simple pleasure. But in that moment Buffy realised that Drusilla would never know such joy, could never sit in the sun with her mother, just enjoying the fall and rise of her chest, the sensation of inhaling and expelling air from her lungs as she and Joyce did in that moment. It saddened her.

"You're sure you're ok, mom?" she asked.

"Yes, I'm fine now, just the flu or something. I should get sick more often, I haven't felt this appreciated in a long time"

Buffy smiled. Her mother looked well rested and healthy in the soothing daylight, totally recovered from Drusilla feeding on her. "Let's just say it's been brought home to me to appreciate my mother a bit more lately"

Joyce smiled and ruffled Buffy's hair a little. "You're a great girl Buffy, a mother couldn't ask for a better daughter even if she is the Slayer"

"Love me?"

"Oh yes, more than anything"

"Right back at you"

They shared a perfect moment. Then Buffy remembered something had had been troubling her. "How are your headaches?"

"Don't worry so, I only get them from time to time. I'll expect they'll disappear entirely now you two are behaving yourselves for once. Dawn, are you ready yet?" she called.

"Coming" Dawn appeared on the porch, buttoning up her Girl Scout uniform. The sunlight glinted off the sliver cross back in it's rightful place around her neck . She looked none the worse for wear, her young body recovering much faster than her mother's from the blood loss, the bite marks invisible unless you really looked for them.

As Joyce walked to the car Dawn lingered with Buffy for a moment. "Buff, did something weird happen last night?"

Buffy felt a sinking feeling deep inside. But years of practice before her parents had known she was the slayer had made her an accomplished liar. "Dawn, this is Sunnydale. Last week I killed a Neinef demon by luring it into a garbage truck with a bucket of cow bile. Something weird is always happening. That was our school motto"

"Yeah but I feel really strange..." Dawn rubbed her neck, frowning as she struggled to remember. Buffy got in first.

"You feel weak? Your neck's sore?"

"Yeah, that's right, how did you know?"

"Same symptoms as mom had. You must have caught her flu"

"Doesn't feel like any flu I've ever had"

"I wouldn't worry, mom's just fine now but you might have to take a couple of days off school"

Dawn brightened visibly. "Well, I DO feel a little woozy"

Joyce honked the horn. Buffy gave her sister a playful spank on the buttocks, generating an excited squeal and propelling Dawn forward a few inches. "Off you go you malingerer! If you feel well enough we can go shopping this weekend"

Dawn shared Buffy's smile, suprised by her offer.

"Sorry I'm late some unscheduled slayage" the crypt was lighted with a dozen scented candles. Drusilla looked up smiling happily. She was sitting on the floor as if she was having a picnic, a child's tea set arrayed about her.

"It's ok, my pretty, I found something" she gestured to the ground beside her as Buffy rounded on of the coffins.

She vaguely recognised him. His name was Harry or something like that, he hung around by the bus shelter begging and getting drunk. She could still see the top of a bottle of cheap liquor wrapped in a brown paper bag jutting out of his coat pocket. God only knew how old he was, his face ravaged by years of self-inflicted abuse. His expression was one of violent terror.

Her kick sent Drusilla sprawling across the floor, blood, both his and hers, spilling from her mouth. She picked herself up off the ground, spitting teeth. Buffy vaguely wondered if vamps could regrow them?

She looked at Buffy, her expression wounded. "Why?" she managed at last.

Buffy gestured to the corpse on the floor. "Why do you think?"

Drusilla looked baffled. "Did you know him?"

"No" Buffy had an overwhelming feeling of dread as to where this conversation was going.

"But he was only a dirty old tramp?"

"He was human. And you're not" Buffy's eyes welled with tears. "And that's why I can never love you" She turned to leave. "If I see you again I'll kill you" she added.

Drusilla's voice was filled with anguish "I don't understand..." she wailed.

Buffy stopped in the doorway, her body trembling with sorrow. "You can't!" she blurted out "You don't have a soul. You don't know what it means to care about people" She couldn't look at the body. This was the work of the creature she had invited into her house, that she had allowed to feed off her mother and sister like some goddam leech. She thought of Dawn or Joyce lying there dead on the crypt floor or sired, walking around as inhuman monsters, evil facades of their real selves. She wanted to run all the way home and clutch them to her, feeling their warmth and humanity. The thought that Drusilla could have killed them, sired them, harmed them in any way whilst Buffy just watched, chilled her to the bone. "No" she told herself quietening her rising panic and self-disgust "They're fine, alive, human, don't even know what happened. What will I tell Willow to get her to bar Dru from the house again?"

"I love you"

"YOU CAN'T LOVE! You think you can but you're like someone who is colour-blind, you think you know what the world looks like but you really have no idea" She looked at Dru, her eyes filled with misery. "I wish I'd never known you. You broke my heart" She turned to leave.

"Wait...I can make you forget"

Buffy hesitated. "What?"

"I can make you forget. Forget everything. Forget that we had ever met"

Buffy looked uncertain. "I'd have to give myself to you again?"

"Yes" Drusilla looked at her desperately, eager to maintain this one last link they shared.

Buffy was quiet for a long time. "Ok" she decided at last. "Let's do this"

Dru looked her in the eyes. She raised her fingertips up to Buffy's eyes making little circles in the air in front of her. "Believe in me. Be in me"

"OBEY" Buffy felt the word form slowly in her mind. She looked deeply into Drusilla's luscious back eyes feeling herself slowly get lost in them. But her resistance was strong.

"Ok, let's try this" she thought

"OBEY" she repeated, " I am your slave, I will obey whatever you tell me, I ...um, I'm yours entirely?"

"YOU EXIST ONLY TO DO MY BIDDING" Drusilla didn't say the words, they just materialised in Buffy's brain.

"Yes, I..." Buffy struggled for inspiration. "I exist only in you, I am yours entirely" She felt herself begin to slip, her mind slowly giving way and take comfort in Drusilla's command.

"THIS IS HOW KENDRA DIED!" she snapped out of it in a second as the words flew unbidden across her consciousness. She recoiled, automatically assuming a fighting stance. Drusilla looked shocked.

"Sorry, my fault" Buffy apologised, wondering why she was apologising to this demon with it's victim lying dead on the floor beside her. "Let's try again"

She forced herself to relax. Drusilla stepped nearer to her. "You are mine entirely. You exist only to please me" Her tone was soft, enrapturing.

"Yes", Buffy repeated "I'm yours. I want only to please you. Command of me whatever you wish, my life is yours to do with as you please"

"I am your everything"

"You are my everything" Bu's b's brain began to cloud over, she felt dizzy, her mind hazy, her thoughts beginning to blur. She felt rather tipsy and a little turned on.

"There is no one for you but me"

Buffy burst out laughing. She couldn't help it, it just sounded so lame. Drusilla looked hurt.

"Sorry, keep going, it was working that time" Buffy reassured her.

"You have no will of your own"

"I have no will of my own"

"You are my puppet"

"I am your puppet"

Buffy felt herself sliding rapidly over the edge. She had passed the point of no return and could sense that the words she spoke were actually true. She really did belong to Drusilla and they was no resistance left anymore. If Drusilla ordered her to put a gun to her head and pull the trigger she would do so without question. What's more she felt ecstatic at being so, so warm. so loved, so absolutely content. She wished only to gaze into those beautiful black eyes forever.

"Be in me"

"Yes"

"Believe in me"

"I believe only in you"

She stood stock-still. Drusilla passed her hand in front of Buffy's face. She didn't react at all.

Drusilla looked at her making up her mind. She could kill her. The throbbing pain of her rapidly mending jawbone urged her to. It would make things so much simpler, kill her and be rid of the Slayer, Sunnydale would be her playground, at least until the next one turned up.

Or sire her? Make her her own little undead Miss Edith forever? Better than that, go to her house, walk right in, kill and sire her mother and sister as well. They would be one big happy family forever.

Reprogram her, make her forget what she had seen tonight. Things could be just as they were before.

Or let her go...?

Drusilla surged forward and sank her teeth deeply into the unresisting Slayer's throat.

"Why don't Slayer healing powers work on the common cold?" Buffy wondered bitterly, picking her way groggily through the headstones. She was as weak as a kitten and her neck felt as if it had been crushed in a vice. She definitely had the same flu mom and Dawn had contracted, probably caught it whilst she had been looking after them. So much for her and Dawn's shopping trip, she felt as if she'd be lucky to make it to classes on Monday.

The vamp came out of nowhere. She tried to block but in her weakened state he easily knocked her over, pinning her to the ground with his weight, biting ruthlessly into her throat with an animal like growl.

She bit his ear clean off. He withdrew his fangs from her and instinctively reeled backwards clutching the side of his head, shrieking in pain. She spat the torn flesh and blood in his eyes as he came at her again, blinding him, making him recoil for just enough time for her to make her move. By the time his vision had returned her stake was piercing his heart.

She lay there for a few moments gathering her strength. She didn't even bother looking at her outfit which she knew was ruined. She and Dawn would HAVE to go shopping now, maybe they could wait for next weekend. She felt her throat which was now really sore, burning like a sonofabitch. That said, the wound was shallow, barely a scratch and it had already stopped bleeding.

She looked up at the stars, God, the Powers that Be or whoever. "Ok, vamp dusted, innocent protected, sacred duty performed, yadda, yadda, yadda. Now, if you don't mind I'm now going home to spend three days in bed drinking mom's chicken soup and having Dawn rub my feet" She limped off through the graveyard towards the bright lights of Sunnydale's high street.

Drusilla watched her go from the shadows. Her demon half still wanted to race after her, to fling herself at Buffy and rip her throat out. But she had been inside Buffy's mind, knew the strength and power that resided there. Knew that even the weakened Slayer would kill her in microsecond, not even working up a sweat, Drusilla was nothing to her.

Part of her wanted to plead with her instead, to ask her to remain with her forever, to take her back and forgive this awful crime she could not comprehend. But Buffy was already gone, out of the place of the dead and into the lively streets filled with happy people. Back to her nice safe house and her warm cosy bed where her loving mother and adoring sister would dote on her until she recovered from her trivial, passing, illness that had weakened her but a little. Drusilla remembered how wonderful they had tasted but more than that, how wonderful they had all felt, their warmth, the steady beating of their hearts producing a sympathetic echo in her own, giving it the pretence of humanity for a few precious moments.

She wanted to go back to that house. To knock on that door and be welcomed in again, to hug Joyce and Dawn and Buffy to her and feel their love, pulsing as strongly as the blood in their veins, to share the heat of their bodies around the coldness of her own.

But she couldn't. No more than she could go back to her own family. They were dead, sisters, mother, father, dead a hundred years, mere dust in the ground, dead as Drusilla herself was but unlike her, at peace. Her only trace of them, fragile memories that would not never fade thanks to her accursed vampire healing.

Buffy's family were alive, gloriously alive, alive with laughter in their beating hearts, alive with love and passion in their souls. Taking for granted the simple luxury of feeling warmth that came from both within and without, of walking in the sunshine, feeling the rush of air in their lungs and seeing their own reflection in the mirror. But they were just as unreachable to Drusilla now. So close yet she could never touch them again, so agonisingly near yet forbidden to her for all time.

She crawled back into the crypt and curled up in the corner to weep. It was too late to leave Sunnydale tonight. The blood she had taken from Buffy would last her until morning. The blood from the tramp's body lying beside her was filthy, polluted and diseased but it would see her through the day. She would leave Sunnydale the moment the sun set that evening, go to LA, leave the Summer's family well alone as she could not even bear to look upon them for one single more moment, to see what she had had and what she had lost. Instead she would go to LA and pick up the stragglers from the herd, to seek those like herself, alone, unloved, those that no one would ever miss if they were never seen again. Hunt and feed, hunt and feed, all she had to look forward to, forever. Wreaking terror and bringing misery her only joys.

Joyce, Dawn and Buffy would live out their mortal lives without her interference, certain to die some day, bound for heaven. That was their path, it would be their reward for being human. Even her victim lying beside her had his chance to go there.

Drusilla was damned. She could live forever. Humans would only die once, they knew not how or when but a vampire died a hundred times each day, could not escape it no more than it could help it's demonic nature..

She rocked back and forth as she sobbed, crying out into the blackness and to the unheeding corpse beside her "In all the world is there no-one more alone than I?"


End file.
